Don't Push Me
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Everybody bullies Rachel. They pushed her too far that she quits New Directions. She transfers to Carmel and joins Vocal Adrenaline. She also becomes a cheerleader. Undecided relationship. Probably Puckleberry or St.Berry. Pezberry friendship. Also Brittany/Rachel and Cherry friendship


Everyday Rachel gets bullied by everybody. Even in Glee. But doesn't stop it. Santana and Quinn would call her names and push her into lockers. Santana told Rachel that everybody in the club hates her. That they pretend to be her friend. Mercedes and Tina would be a bitch to her. Artie would slushy her. Finn would ignore her. Puck wouldn't even talk to her. Karofsky would always slam her into the lockers. One time it was so bad that she had to go to the hospital. She has the cast to prove it. Rachel would go to Emma about it. They just talked about it. By what Emma had heard, Will didn't help her. He didn't defend her. But when it came to Quinn or Santana he would stop it. Rachel talked about switching schools. Emma didn't tell Will because she felt that he deserves it for not doing anything. Rachel decided she will switch schools.

_**In Glee Club**_

"Shut it Man Hands! Nobody likes you here!" Quinn yelled.

"We just pretend so that we can keep you here! So we can win the trophy!" Santana yelled.

"Santana! That's mean! I like Rachel! She's my friend. She's also Mike's!" Brittany yelled.

"No she's not Brittany!"

Mr Schuester had been watching them fight. He didn't want to stick up for Rachel. His mind said to but he just didn't want to.

"Stop bullying me! I've had enough of this! You guys are bullying me! Karofsky bullied me! He hurt me! My hand i broken because of him! I bet you guys didn't notice!"

"Nobody really cares about you Rachel!" Finn yelled.

"Well good! I hope you guys suck at Regionals!"

"You're so stupid! You're on this team!" Mercedes yelled.

"I'm so glad I'm transferring to Carmel High!"

"WHAT!" Mr. Schue yelled.

Rachel then ran out. Brittany and Mike ran after her. Sue then came in.

"You heard her Schuester! Your star is gone now! And because it's all your greasy hair and you letting her getting bullied. Now I don't have to destroy your Glee Club. Anybody with eyes knew she was going to do it. All your fault!"

Sue left laughing evily.

"Don't worry. This is just her over reacting. She'll come back tomorrow." Quinn said. Puck got up and went to the front and spoke.

"Are you stupid? She won't come back! We pushed her so far that she left. This is just like what happend to Kurt. And instead of the foorball team, it's you. Instead of Kurt, it's Rachel. Don't you see? Now I'm going to go find her and apoligize to her. Cause I want her to know how sorry I am. And that it has to come to her moving!"

Everybody felt bad. Santana followed him.

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel entered Carmel High wearing Aeropostale skinny jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. She was also wearing boots. Two cheerleaders walked up to Rachel.

"Hi! My name is Heather and this is my best friend Hailey!"

"Hi my name is Rachel!"

"Well Rachel, are you new here?"

"Yeah."

"What school did you come from and why did you move if you don't mind me asking."

"No it's fine. I transferred from McKinley because I was getting bullied a lot and that's how I broke my arm."

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways you should try out for the cheerleading team!"

"I don't know. Me as a cheerleader?"

"Yeah! Come on! It's super duper fun!"

"Ok! When are try-outs?"

"This afternoon!"

"Ok thanks!"

"Do you need help to your classes?" Hailey finally spoke up.

'Sure? I don't know where to go."

"Give me your schedule."

"You have first period with me! You have 1st, 3rd, 4th,and 6th with me! And you have 2nd and 5th with Heather! Your free period is 3rd!"

"Ok!"

The girls then went to class.

Third period was now here.

"Hailey! Where's the auditorium? I wanna try out or Vocal Adrenaline."

"Really? That's cool! Heather and I are on it too."

"Cool!"

"Come on! Let's go!"

Rachel had tried out for Vocal Adrenaline. She made it. The director was Shelby. Tomorrow they were going to McKinley High and frighten them. It was now time for cheerleading try-outs. Rachel had made it too. She got her uniform and went home.

_**Next Day**_

New Directions had gotten a new member. She was kind of like the old Rachel. She'd wear animal sweaters andskirts and knee socks. Her name was Taylor.

"Guys! Princial Figgins said we have to go to the auditorium. It sounded pretty urgent." said.

They made their way to the auditorium. They saw Vocal Adrenaline and Rachel. The music started playing. It was Die Young by Ke$ha. They did an awesome performance.

"Pssh..that's all you got? We can do better!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah right. And by the way, knee socks aren't very cool anymore. That's why I ditched those clothes for a cheerleading uniform." Rachel sneered.

"Woah Berry's a cheerleader. Hot." Puck said to no one in particular.

"Like you're actually a cheerleader.." Quinn said aloud.

"You better watch it. If you bully my new friend and potential best friend, I'm going to get my cousin Santana to go all Lima Heights on your ass." Heather yelled stepping up.

"H-H-Heather...what are you doing here?"

"Hey Santana! Long time no see huh? How have you been?"

"Good! I guess?'

Brittany then ran up and hugged Rachel.

"Rachie! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Brittany, but you do know it's been a day."

"Yeah."

"Look Rachel, I'm so sorry I bullied you. Can you please forgive me? I mean I'd understand if you don't because I wouldn't forgive myself either." Santana said.

"It's ok Santana, I forgive you..."

"Woah...Santana, you were one of the people who bullied Rachel?"

"Ermm..yes..."

"Why?"

"To be honest, I don't know."

"Ok! Let's get back to Carmel before school ends!" Shelby said.

Jessie was right behind Rachel. He keeps on flirting with her.


End file.
